Relentless
Relentless is a single-player mission in Call of Duty: World at War. In this Mission Private Miller and his squad are tasked with taking out the Artillery positions on the Point. This mission alongisde Heart of the Reich is infamous for being almost impossible to complete on veteran. Walkthrough The player starts out riding on a tank seen at the end of the previous level as Miller in a rainforest. Soon rockets come and explode the tank with you having to find cover.start out with a M1897 Trenchgun and the Browning .30 cal. This is an excellent weapon combination, and there is no need to swap out for anything else.The very first part of the mission ( The Ambush ) Is the hardest. There is a lot of things to block out your visibility, like leafs. And there is a lot of soldiers with auto guns ( so do you ). Don't waste too much Browning ammo, as you will find yourself in serious trouble if you get outgunned. Use the Shotgun or the Thompson in the beginning, and the M1 when you can. After the ambush, the player is told to get on a triple 25 AA gun in order to wipe out the first artillery position. After that, another AA gun is being used by Japanese infantry, but they scramble as soon as you arrive. An M1 Garand with launcher is found before the AA gun, if you need it. After killing even more enemies, you move along the path and soon follow a Flame Tank. You then enter The Point (the place where artillery guns that shoot you in Little Resistance) and wipe out infantry in the tunnels inside. After that, you regroup and the mission ends. Trivia *Sometimes there is a Marine named Rooker with a radio on his back. This might be Rooker out of Semper Fi, as sometimes in Semper Fi, another soldier will die instead of Rooker. *In this level there is a dead Japanese face down in the tunnels. He suspiciously is not wearing a Japanese Uniform, but instead a white t-shirt. If you look closely you may notice his other side is all bloody even though it shows he was only shot in the back. There are three Japanese in Hard Landing just like him. Their identity's are unknown since their faces are blacked out even if they're facing up. *Sometimes at the beginning of the level, there is a Marine hanging from a tree. If you stare at him long enough, he will scream "Get me down!". Then, Rooker will cut the soldier down. *It is possible to get out of this level and explore, start the level, work your way around the left way to the first bunker, once everyone's dead, go to the right of the entrance to the small tunnel/bunker part, you can jump on one of the bits sticking out, you can then jump up and out and free to explore, for a video tutorial go to YouTube. Many gamers find this the goriest level, probably because of the weapons used at the begining Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels